Percy VS Leo
by kaguragrl10
Summary: What happens when these two go into Ogygia? Where Calypso meets them... All rights reserved to Rick Riordan Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, & Calypso
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**_A Leo, Percy & Calypso FanFic (Cleo)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Leo's P.O.V<strong>**

So right now, I was just staring at the ceiling in my room. Boring, right? It was March Break, and I had nothing else to do. My mind drifted off

to a certain titan, Calypso. How far was Ogygia anyway? I jumped out of bed, and decided I will _go _to her somehow. My heart raced thinking

of that idea. Calypso would be so happy - 'cause who doesn't like a funny, handsome guy popping right into you? It was romantic! I grinned.

First, I should draw a map. What did Ogygia look like again? There were palm trees, definitely. Sand…water…. Who knew sea coordinates

again? - Percy. I would need him. I raced out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>**

"Nice day, isn't it?" Annabeth asked, sitting beside me, on my bed.

I turned over and grinned at her. I got the message. "Want to have a walk - to the park?" I asked. I thought it was cool that I did a little rhyme.

She didn't show any emotion. "Sure, Seaweed Brain - but that wasn't what I was really going for."

"Oh. Well, uh, still a good day, right?"

She sighed. "Percy, you don't really say anything _romantic_."

I stood up. "But I just said a short message - I thought you wanted us to be more obvious about what we say."

"I want us to be subtle," Annabeth corrected. "That rhyme is real sweet, okay? But I think a dog would've enjoyed that more."

Mrs. O'Leary barked appreciatively.

I glared at the hellhound. Whose side was she on? I thought about when I was stuck in Ogygia. Calypso didn't mind what I said. In fact, I loved the way she smiled. It reminded me of how, when I was little, of the beach me and Sally went to...

Suddenly, the door opened, and in stepped Leo.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Monster

**Leo's P.O.V**

"Um…" Suddenly my throat felt dry. "Do…"

Percy looked at me warily. I realized maybe I was here at the wrong time.

"I want to see Calypso," I blurted out.

"That's impossible," Annabeth said. "They said no man can arrive to Ogygia twice, right?"

Percy nodded his head. "That's true."

"I swore on the river's Styx I would see her again," I said, just to see their reaction.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look.

"If she's that important to you," Annabeth stated, "We'll help you."

Percy nodded his head. "Right."

"Yeah, great. But no offense or anything," I said, "But, Annabeth, if you don't mind, it's just me and Percy. You know, bro time."

Annabeth eyed me and Percy at the same time. "Do you have a plan?" She asked doubtfully.

"With the son of Poseidon with me, it would be no problem," I said.

"Fine. But don't forget to back extra clothes, ambrosia, and weapons." Annabeth's eyes teared up. "Forget what I said earlier, Seaweed Brain. Don't do anything you would regret." She kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Okay," I said, "Don't mind me. I'm just standing here in the shadows – watching you two be lovey-dovey."

Percy made a face, while Annabeth laughed, seeming in a better mood than before.

"So, we just get a ship, and _try _to get blasted into the air," Percy suggested. "That's how we did it, right?"

"We should probably find monsters to try and _shoot_ us up. That way is easier."

Annabeth stared at us quizzically, then muttered something like, "Boys will be boys."

**Percy P.O.V**

I was seriously going to miss Annabeth. But I, guiltily, felt my affection to Calypso. I mean, she had to stay there, lonely most of the time, and she was nice! I summoned a boat, and we got all our stuff loaded on it. "We're, like, thousands of miles away where we're supposed to be," I muttered.

Leo cracked a smile. "I bet this is one adventure we'll never forget!"

We stayed on the boat for an hour.

Leo drummed his fingers. "There yet?"

"You asked me that one minute ago."

"Sorry! But we _need_ to hurry up! Let's go find a monster."

"One monster, coming right up," I said.

At that precise moment, we both heard a roar in the waters.


End file.
